


Je ne sais pas nuire

by Ruize_chan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Isaac, BAMF Isaac, Danger, Dog Fighting, Hero Complex, Isaac Lahey Feels, M/M, Minor Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, sick Scott
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruize_chan/pseuds/Ruize_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac ferme les yeux, inspire profondément. Il fait une connerie, mais il sait pourquoi il la fait. Pour qui. Et puis il s'en fout. Des autres, de la sueur qui lui coule déjà sur le front, du sang qui bat à ses tempes comme s'il sentait la promesse d'échappatoire. Il s'en branle sérieusement. Il raidit les épaules, les relâche en soupirant, et lève enfin le museau pour s'adresser au balaise qui le garde d'entrer dans le cercle : « C'est bon. » Avec sa voix rauque boostée d'adrénaline, « C'est bon. »</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je ne sais pas nuire

**Author's Note:**

> C'est du gros délire. Je ponds jamais, comme ça, de fic pas prévue en deux jours. Enfin je suppose qu'Isaac et ma lourdeur me manquaient, et surtout je sais que je voulais exploiter cette idée avant de l'oublier. Le prompt serait : quelqu'un qui veut devenir alpha pour sauver un garou de la même manière qu'Hale avait soigné Cora. (C'était à peu près ça dans les mémos de mon portable.) Malgré l'étrangeté de la chose, bonne lecture à tous, n'hésitez pas à poser vos questions si je suis carrément pas claire !

 

****

**Je ne sais pas nuire**

 

 

(Scott mort. Tu vois ? Etranglé dans son sommeil par ces conneries de boulettes.)

 

Il sait qu'il fait une connerie. Avant même de pénétrer dans le rectangle tracé à même le sol jauni de paille, il sait qu'il fait une connerie.

 

(Scott mort et toi vivant.)

 

Autour de lui, la clameur grimpe, s'envole en acclamations ou, pour les moins bavards, en coups de sifflets aguicheurs. Pire effet que lorsque les spots du stade s'allument en claquant, un vertige nouveau : il se sent largué, étourdi par les visages en masques qui l'entourent, putain ! On se croirait dans les rêves de Jerom Bosch : partout des affreux, des corps tremblant d'excitation, la mouille ouverte ou grimaçant de folie. Certains ont même le poil qui commence à pointer, les yeux qui s'enflamment. Sur la majorité des trombines, des iris bleus, brûlant comme des petits feux au milieu des chairs dévastées en rocaille. La peau sale dépasse des fringues, du cuir, du jean moite des lycans. S'il y a eu dresscode, celui qui l'a instauré devrait se calmer sur la bit-lit, car le mythe du loup-garou biker bouseux n'a jamais été aussi vrai que cette nuit-là, dans cette grande paumée, dans cet air déjà lourd de transpiration.

Le public continue de chauffer la salle, autant par ses hurlements que par le pogo gigantesque qui s'organise entre les corps allumés. Personne ne franchit les lignes tracées à la bombe pour autant. Le bras toujours coincé dans la gangue terrible des griffes d'une montagne de muscles, Isaac commence à isoler des mots, à repérer des slogans dans le bordel monstre que produisent les loups qui l'entourent. Ils en appellent au sang, ils veulent de la peau qu'on déchiquette. Un peu bêtement, ils veulent déjouer ce que la génétique ou un croqueur de passage leur a légué : ils sont la légende urbaine de l'immortel qui passe ses journées à se suicider. Ils ne savent clairement pas venir à bout d'eux-mêmes, alors voilà, ils viennent se coller les uns aux autres pour mater du loup se péter la gueule, pour voir le rouge passer des yeux de l'un à l'autre comme une coupe de vin versée dans les orbites.  _Fight, fight_ , ils récitent comme des Vikings, ils scandent plus en humains qu'en animaux.  _Fight_ , et une nana tatouée le montre du doigt avant de se poiler, et sa copine à son bras secoue la tête en gloussant.

 

(Alors quoi ? T'as des couilles ?)

 

Isaac ferme les yeux, inspire profondément. Il fait une connerie, mais il sait pourquoi il la fait.

Pour qui. Et puis il s'en fout. Des autres, de la sueur qui lui coule déjà sur le front, du sang qui bat à ses tempes comme s'il sentait la promesse d'échappatoire. Il s'en branle sérieusement. Il raidit les épaules, les relâche en soupirant, et lève enfin le museau pour s'adresser au balaise qui le garde d'entrer dans le cercle :

« C'est bon. » Avec sa voix rauque boostée d'adrénaline, « C'est bon. »

Il entre dans l'arène pieds nus. Face à lui, son adversaire pénètre à son tour dans le cirque, sale gueule au menton. Il a déjà retiré son t-shirt. Les cris leurs bouchent les oreilles. Ils se jettent l'un sur l'autre avant même d'entendre l'arbitre rugir le top départ.

 

(Sauve-le. Sauve Scott.)

 

Le gars d'en face est d'une violence que sa silhouette légère ne trahit pas, Isaac s'en rend rapidement compte. Aux tympans, plutôt que les beuglements incessants du public et des parieurs, il a les mots doucereux de Peter. Il déteste sa manière de parler, à celui-là, sûrement autant que ses sourires entre deux eaux, que ses sarcasmes piquant. Bon sang ! Voilà ce qui l'emmerdera s'il gagne, lui être redevable. En se battant, en déballant le pack claws-teeth-hairs, il réalise que Scott, lui, lui pardonnera probablement pas. Ni à lui, ni à Peter lorsqu'il apprendra que son béta a trouvé conseil auprès du grand brûlé de la famille Hale. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'en fout ! S'il peut sauver son alpha dans la combine, il s'en tape carrément de se faire virer de la meute l'instant d'après.

 

( _Fight !_ Et pas seulement _back_! Bat-toi, connard ! Scott vivant pour trophée, des lauriers en sourire. Alors esquive ! Esquive ! A droite, putain ! Tu veux Scott mort ?  _A droite !_  Et toi, toi l'arrogant ! Tu vois ses yeux ? Tu vois la rage ? Au tapis, que t'iras crever. Le sang dégouttera de ta petite bouche ourlée pour que la gelée noire dégueulasse n'étrangle plus Scott. Scott : comme Cora, Scott. Druideries de merde, le gui sous lequel on s'embrasse pas, on s'embrasse jamais de toute façon avec Scott,  _c'est Scott_ ; mais le gui en boulettes, on croirait des chewing-gums, le gui que Scott crache comme des dents, celui-là qui empoisonne... Isaac, ce gui, il te fout la gerbe, clairement il te donne envie de te vomir, te retourner la peau pour en virer les intérieurs, un petit tas flasque de charcuterie rose... Et ça te suffit ? T'es que ça ? « Versipellis », qu'ils disaient, ça te ressemble un peu trop pour que tu t'y soumettes, nan ? Alors bat-toi ! Gagne le rouge aux yeux ! Sois rubis, et laisse couler ça dans les veines de Scott. Sois alpha, pour le tien,  _sois alpha_.)

 

Alors plutôt que de se remémorer les menaces de McCall, son petit air buté entre deux quintes de toux gluantes de noir, « Deaton cherche une solution, Stiles aussi, » en guise de « Sois sage », « Et puis c'est pas grave » pour finir de jouer les bourreaux, Isaac préfère se souvenir des conseils de Pete. Les mots soufflés à l'oreille, je l'ai, ta solution. Tu la connais déjà. T'as vu Derek le faire. « Les alphas courent pas les rues, » il répond en reniflant. Le sourire de l'autre qui grandit mortel : « T'as vu  _Fight club_  ? » Isaac qui oublie ses sanglots et Peter qui s'esclaffe.

« Tous les bétas comme toi font ça pour le pouvoir, n'en doute même pas, » de sa voix aiguisée. « Même si t'as le propos plus noble, t'es là pour tuer, mon grand... C'est des combats à mort, faut accepter d'être la volaille des parieurs. Des tas de bétas viennent tenter le coup pour des mirettes tomate... Mais les alphas c'est autre chose, les alphas c'est un risque d'un autre goût. Les alphas font ça comme des chasseurs de tête. C'est du potentiel, qu'ils veulent. C'est trouver du béta qu'ils épargneront à la fin de la battle en échange d'un contrat de fidélité. » Les yeux qui roulent vers lui, le sourire qui grimpe en moquerie : « Alors sors tes abdos. Montre que tu vaux mieux que d'être buté, que tu vaux la peine d'essayer. Et là, t'auras peut-être la chance de retourner le jeu en ta faveur. Là... Tu sauveras peut-être ton cul en plus de ton Scott. »

 

(Sois alpha.)

 

Mais les choses s'annoncent mal, et sales. Il se met à douter que l'alpha qui l'attaque veuille autre chose de lui que sa peau taillée en costume trois pièces. Il le capte à peine, en chie à éviter ses griffes tordues, se pète les chevilles à esquiver les crocs escarpés qui lui servent de lèvres. Plusieurs fois, il sent l'os plonger dans sa chair pour labourer le rose qu'elle contient, et plusieurs fois la scène se brouille devant lui sans qu'il ne sache s'il sera capable de tenir le coup. Mais Scott,  _Scott_  : alors il crache rouge et revient à la charge, en bélier, à l'arrache, en bourrin qu'il a choisi d'être ce soir.

 

(Sois alpha !)

 

« Putain... » en râle.

 

(Ca se presse, ça crie autour de l'arène d'occas ; des corps collés les uns aux autres, des peaux moites, mais putain, vos gueules ! Vous le voyez pas qui gerbe son sang, vous le voyez pas qui crève à sauver son loup ? C'est pour Scott, pour Scott, bon sang ! Fermez-la ! Regardez-le se relever en héros dans la paille, sans se penser Hercule, ni Achille, jamais. Regardez-le envier les yeux en pierre philosophale ! « Prenez-en de la graine », on dirait si ça ne comprenait pas de trahir sa meute, de désobéir à son frère, de niquer tous les codes d'honneur jamais établis chez les garous. Acclamez l'idole ! L'alchimie est la seule en sa faveur, ouais, mais il essaie. Isaac essaie.)

 

« Putain ! » en rage.

 

(Et pour autant, jeune loup, bleusaille qui veut de l'écarlate à se mettre au fond des prunelles, c'est pas comme ça que t'y arriveras. Réveille-toi, car tu files droit vers la défaite : réveille-toi, car ce serait con de rejoindre Scott dans ses sommeils fiévreux. Car t'a pas envie de ficher son corps en terre, car tu veux pas jouer les mystiques et tracer la fichue spirale de wolfsbane au-dessus de son tas de muscles crevés. Car ça ferait plus mal que la raclée d'enfer que t'es en train de te prendre.)

 

« PUTAIN ! » en rade.

 

(Tu veux Scott mort ? T'as joué ton joker lâcheté trop longtemps Isaac. « Ca vaut pas », t'as perdu ta carte carapace, alors putain, bouge-toi ! Sauveur plutôt que martyr, franchement, c'est une couleur qui te va mieux au teint, tu trouves pas ? Tu sens pas, déjà, la chaleur revenir dans la main embrassée de ton alpha brisé ? Tu mérites de gagner la battle alors serre les dents, mon vieux. Scott vivant :  _Scott vivant_. Tu sais que tu veux ça. Et gaffe !  _Gaffe, la griffe !_  Mais c'est quoi le problème, c'est le sang qui te coule dans les yeux qui t'empêche d'anticiper ? C'est quoi, c'est que t'es pas un si bon lycan que ça, c'est que t'es pas au niveau ? T'en as pas marre des loups en agonie ? Ca en coûtera qu'un seul pour que vous vous en sortiez tous, c'est pas ce que tu veux ? Alors bouge-toi, bon sang, c'est pas ce qu'on t'a appris ! Esquive, glisse, lacère à ton tour. Sois la lame, devient l'arme pour t'en protéger, des larmes ! Oublie pas : les entraînements au hangar, l'entrepôt, whatever ; ton frère, ta soeur épuisés à tes côtés ; les colères de Derek en sueur, le sweat collé au torse, ses yeux en billes rouges sous ses sourcils froncés. Tu veux les mêmes mirettes ? Tu veux Scott vivant ? Bute cet alpha.  _Bute cet alpha de merde._ )

 

Et la tête vole. Il ne sait pas comment il a fait ça, mais la tête vole.

Avant que ses yeux ne passent au rouge comme un feu de carrefour, il se sent suffoqué. Le souffle lui manque. Il tombe à genoux sous les vagissements de la foule, hoquetant de douleur, des larmes souillées de sueur le long de sa mâchoire en géométrie dure. Ses oreilles chuintent, se plaignent du bordel, ses yeux jouent les écrans télé reliés à une parabole mal ajustée. La paille lui colle aux pattes, collée d'une glue rouge à sa peau. Il entrevoit, dans la foule, les deux nanas de tout à l'heure chialer leur cœur devant le corps élagué de leur idole. Il comprendrait qu'elles viennent de perdre leur alpha si la douche de sang ne l'avait pas autant étourdi.

Il ne sent pas la couleur de ses yeux changer : pourtant, le jaune s'empourpre comme promis, puis le cinabre se gèle en un bleu froid, électrique comme celui des iris de Derek. Il s'en fout complètement. Tuer un innocent pourrait le priver de vue, lui faire pousser un troisième bras, il s'en foutrait tout autant.

 

(Jamais.)

 

La clameur alentour, il ne l'entend plus. Il se relève les épaules basses, la carrure enfoncée en elle-même. Les mines du théâtre de guignols qui l'entoure hésitent entre l'acclamation, la déception et les chialeries, on est pas habitué à voir les bétas gagner, dans le casino de fortune ; mais le costaud du début n'aura pas besoin de s'assurer qu'il sorte de la grange en un seul morceau, car les loups minables ne se risqueront pas à attaquer un leader frais. Comme ses sens savent tout désormais, comme il sait l'air, comme il sait la lune, il sait ça.

Debout au centre de l'arène improvisée, les pieds nus dans une flaque de sang presque figée, il reste silencieux. Il ne ressent pas le besoin de brailler l'un des traditionnels « I'm the alpha now » dont les loups jouissent à se vanter : dans deux heures, il ne le sera plus, alpha.

La moto empruntée l'attend dehors ; il conduira sans casque.

 

(Jamais Scott mort. Ou alors : eux deux morts.)


End file.
